Am I Wrong to Love You?
by An Youngtae
Summary: Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Dua bersaudara dekat yang akhirnya terjebak dalam sebuah percintaan terlarang. Akankah akhir yang bahagia menunggu mereka? ChenMin couple. Boys Love or MXM. Incest. Slight other couples. Last Chap. Death Chara. Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Wrong to Love You?**

_(Part 1)_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola a.k.a Anita Prayuningtiyas_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Angst *I don't think this story can be called Angst*_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Incest, Genderswitch, Misstypo(s)_

_Pairing:: ChenMin (JongMin) slight YeFem!Wook and EXO pairings_

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them.  
_

* * *

"_Saengil chukha hamnida, _Jongie-_chagi_."

"_Ne.. Gomawo, eomma_."

"Jadi? Bisa kita mulai makan? Aku sudah lapar~"

"Minseok, biarkan adikmu mengucap permohonan dulu. Kau itu.. kalau kebanyakan makan, bisa tambah gemuk nanti."

_Namja_ bernama Minseok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, pipinya menjadi beberapa kali lebih tembem ketika _appa_-nya menyangkut-pautkan makanan dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Baik, ia akui dia memang sedikit "berisi" dan berat badannya mudah sekali naik. Tapi ia tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan makannya dengan mudah tahu.

"_Pfft..!_"

"_Ya_! _Eomma, _Jongdae_-ah_, jangan tertawa."

Jongdae dan _eomma_-nya tertawa tertahan melihat kelakuan _childish_ Minseok. Tapi itulah yang membuat sulung dua bersaudara itu terlihat lebih _cute_. Bahkan banyak yang mengira Minseok adalah _dongsaeng_ Jongdae. _Aigoo_..

"_Ne, hyung._ Kalau begitu aku akan meminta permohonan dulu, setelah itu _hyung_ bisa makan sepuasnya," ujar Jongdae yang membuat Minseok berbinar-binar senang. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kedua putra mereka.

"….."

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika Jongdae memejamkan matanya. Tak ada yang tahu apa permohonan Jongdae. Yang jelas, ketika Jongdae membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di hadapannya, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah ceria seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Ayo makan~!"

* * *

"Jongdae-_ah_, _hyung _punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minseok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia sedang asyik membaca buku-bukunya ketika Minseok datang ke kamarnya. Segera saja ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Minseok.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae melihat wajah _hyung_-nya yang selalu ceria itu.

"_Kajja_, kita ke bawah!" ajak Minseok sembari menggandeng Jongdae dengan semangat. Mau tak mau Jongdae mengikuti Minseok ke tempat tujuannya.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Tinggal satu anak tangga lagi dan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang membelakangi sesuatu. Ia tak tahu apa itu.

"_Appa_,_ eomma_, kita bisa buka hadiahnya sekarang~!" seru Minseok membuat Jongdae bingung.

_'Hadiah?'_ batin Jongdae.

"_Hana, dul, set_! _Jajaa~ang_!"

Sebuah piano berwarna putih sudah ada di depannya. Piano yang selama ini diinginkannya sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia menatap _appa_, _eomma_, dan Minseok secara bergantian. Ia tak percaya kalau mereka membelikan piano itu untuknya.

"_Appa.. Eomma.. _ini…"

Jongdae berjalan perlahan mendekati piano putih itu. Menyentuh tuts itu satu persatu. Kemudian memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Itu hadiah kami untukmu Jongdae-_chagi_. Selamat ulang tahun ya," ucap _eomma_-nya sembari tersenyum lembut. _Appa_-nya merangkul pundak _eomma_-nya seraya mengangguk, mengerti arti pandangan Jongdae bahwa ia ingin segera memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts pianonya.

"Kalau begitu _appa_ dan _eomma_ ke kamar dulu ya. Ayo, Wookie-_chagi_."

"_Ne, _Yesungie."

Sosok kedua orang yang dihormati Jongdae itu segera pergi ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Jongdae dan Minseok yang masih terdiam di dekat hadiah yang mereka berikan.

"_Hyung_, apakah hadiah ini sebenarnya darimu?" tanya Jongdae memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Minseok menggaruk belakang kepalanya, _dongsaeng_-nya memang cerdas.

"Y-yah.. bisa dibilang begitu, tapi uangku tidak cukup jadi.. _appa_ dan _eomma_ membantuku," ucap Minseok masih dengan mengusap tengkuknya dan memandang lantai agar tak bertatapan dengan mata elang _dongsaeng_-nya.

"_Gomawo, hyung…._"

_Grep!_

"J-Jongdae-_ah_?"

Minseok terkejut akan posisinya saat ini. Jongdae, _dongsaeng_-nya, tengah memeluknya. Ia mendengar bisikan terima kasih yang terulang dari bibir Jongdae. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah ia sudah biasa dipeluk oleh _dongsaeng_-nya? Tapi… ini berbeda. Seperti ada rasa hangat yang menyusup di hatinya. Nyaman.

Entah secara sadar atau tak sadar, ia membalas pelukan Jongdae. Tak tahu, apa perasaan yang menyelimutinya saat ini adalah perasaan sayangnya pada _dongsaeng_-nya, ataukah…

_'Mana mungkin 'kan aku menyukai Jongdae? Kami sama-sama _namja, _dan juga... dia _dongsaeng_-ku.'_

Tersadar akan pikirannya, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Jongdae mau tak mau juga melepas pelukannya. Mimik cerianya kembali terpasang.

"Oh ya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau harus memainkan satu lagu untukku!" pinta Minseok seraya berlari ke arah piano putih itu, meninggalkan Jongdae yang dalam hatinya sedikit tak rela melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok.

"_Arasseo… Hyung_ mau kumainkan lagu apa?" Jongdae menyusul Minseok, kemudian duduk di kursi piano itu.

"_Umm_.. Terserah padamu saja," ucap Minseok seraya menumpukan tangannya di atas piano. Ia tersenyum dengan menutup matanya yang sipit itu.

"Bagaimana kalau.. '_What is Love_'? Aku baru diajari Baekhyun-_hyung_ tadi.." Jongdae menggaruk pipinya.

"_Un_! Boleh juga, ayo cepat mainkan~" Mata sipitnya membesar semangat.

_Ting!_

Pelan namun pasti, nada itu mengalun dari piano yang tengah dimainkan oleh Jongdae. Irama yang lambat, namun juga terkesan cepat. Minseok menikmati permainan _dongsaeng_-nya, ditambah lagi ketika Jongdae mulai menyanyi dengan iringan pianonya. Membuat Minseok terlarut akan bait-bait lagu yang dimainkan Jongdae.

Namun, bersama dengan nyanyian itu ia menyadari sesuatu. Apakah Jongdae tengah jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Mengapa.. ia merasa aneh?

Semakin lama Minseok merasa ada sesuatu yang merasuk di ulu hatinya. Menusuk perlahan, menyebabkan sakit yang bahkan ia tak tahu sebabnya. Seiring dengan pikirannya yang menyimpulkan bahwa Jongdae sedang jatuh cinta, dan itu membuatnya sakit. Ia tersenyum miris, sambil menahan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan mengganjal yang perih, sakit.

Mungkinkah ia benar-benar "menyukai" _dongsaeng_-nya?

Ah, bukan.

Mencintainya?

Menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Berulang kali diulangnya dalam diamnya. Tepatnya dalam pikirannya. Kembali menatap _dongsaeng-_nya yang dengan lincah memainkan jemarinya.

"_Marhaejwo nege, what is love…_"

Selesai. Lagu itu sudah selesai. Jongdae mengangkat jemarinya dari tuts piano dan memandang Minseok yang sedang… menahan tangis? Terlihat dari air mata yang tak kunjung menetes dari matanya. Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa dengan _hyung_-nya?

"Min-_hyung_? _Hyung _kenapa? _Uljima_," ucap Jongdae bermaksud menenangkan Minseok yang akhirnya menyadarkan _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dari hal yang menghantui pikirannya.

"_E-eh_? S-sudah selesai? _Gwaenchana_, aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Minseok sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya yang masih menggenang, sekaligus menghindari tatapan Jongdae. Bagaimana bisa ia menangis di depan _dongsaeng_-nya?

"Kau menangis, _hyung_." Jongdae menyadari gelagat mencurigakan dari _hyung_-nya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongdae dan menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar matanya, apalagi kalau bukan _hyung_-nya itu sedang menangis? Jangan remehkan penglihatan Jongdae.

"Ti-tidak kok. Si-siapa yang menangis? Aku hanya terharu dengan nyanyianmu, i-itu saja," elak Minseok sedikit tergagap sambil berusaha memasang senyumannya. Bersikap seolah ia memang terharu akan nyanyian Jongdae, bukan akan perkiraan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae sangsi. Minseok mengangguk.

"Nah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur, kau harus berangkat pagi _kan_?" Minseok berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jongdae tahu itu. Tapi ia tak protes, hanya mengangguk menuruti _hyung_-nya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_."

Jongdae menutup pianonya dan mengikuti Minseok yang baru akan menaiki anak tangga pertama ke lantai dua. Ia mengawasi Minseok secara intens hingga mereka sampai di lantai dua. Jongdae telah tiba di depan kamarnya ketika Minseok akan membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jongdae saat melihat Minseok bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Minseok menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu, dengan Jongdae yang menatap Minseok dengan pandangan lembut dan senyum dari bibirnya. Membuat jantung Minseok berdetak lebih kencang.

"Selamat tidur," lanjutnya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Jongdae_-ah_. Semoga mimpi indah," ucap Minseok sembari tersenyum membalas Jongdae sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintunya. Membiarkan Jongdae yang belum melangkahkan sejengkal dari kakinya ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau juga _hyung_, semoga mimpi indah. _Saranghae_…" lirihnya sebelum memasuki kamarnya yang tak mungkin bisa terdengar oleh Minseok. Isi hatinya yang sebenarnya kepada Minseok.

* * *

"_Haah…._"

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya _namja_ bermata elang itu menghela napas. Kedua _namja_ yang duduk di depannya saling bertukar pandang melihat kelakuan teman sekelas mereka yang terlihat tak bersemangat dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghela napas daripada mengobrol dengan mereka berdua seperti biasanya. Merasa penasaran, salah satu dari mereka mencoba mencari tahu.

"Jongdae-_ah_, _Gwaenchana_? Tak biasanya kau begini, mau cerita pada kami?" tawar _namja_ yang lebih pendek dari _namja _satunya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya yang tergolong kecil itu menatap khawatir pada Jongdae, _namja_ yang sedang larut akan pemikirannya.

"Benar _hyung_, kau ada masalah?" _Namja _tinggi di sebelahnya ikut menimpali. Ia merasa _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu sedang berkecimpung dalam persoalan yang rumit.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jongdae setelah kedua _namja_ itu menyadarkannya. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-_hyung_, Chanyeol-_ah_," lanjutnya ditambah dengan helaan napas, lagi.

"_Haah.. _Kau tahu Jongdae-_ah_? Kau buruk dalam berbohong, jelas-jelas kulihat kau sedang ada masalah, ya _kan_ Chanyeolie?" ucap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan dari _namja_ tinggi di sebelahnya, Chanyeol.

"_Ne, _benar kata Baekie-_hyung_. Kau buruk, bahkan sangat buruk," tambah Chanyeol yang semakin menyudutkan Jongdae. Biarlah kali ini dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tapi… ia juga tak sanggup karena menurutnya persoalannya itu terlalu pelik.

Haruskah ia bercerita kepada mereka?

Akankah mereka menentangnya?

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita kepada kalian, tapi nanti sepulang sekolah," desah Jongdae pasrah. Kedua _namja_ itu ber-_high five _merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam menyudutkan Jongdae.

_'Dasar pasangan aneh.'_

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Jongdae sedang jatuh cinta? Wow, itu seperti keajaiban, karena Jongdae biasanya tak tertarik soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan percintaan.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Reaksimu berlebihan," komentar Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang seperti mendengar kabar kalau dunia sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Oke, kali ini Jongdae yang terlalu hiperbolis.

"Lalu.. kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Di mataku dia sangat cantik, tapi…" Jongdae tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia _namja_?" tebak Baekhyun. Jongdae mengangguk. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkikik kecil.

"_Pfft.. Hyung, _kau tahu _kan_ kalau aku dan Baekie-_hyung_ berpacaran?" Jongdae mengangguk, ia memang tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran kurang lebih empat bulan yang lalu. "Dan kami sama-sama _namja_," lanjut Chanyeol yang kembali disambut anggukan dari Jongdae.

"Lalu masalahmu ada di mana, Jongdae-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun ingin memperjelas persoalan Jongdae.

"Masalahnya dia… _hyung_-ku sendiri."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam. Mereka berdua memandang Jongdae tak percaya. Jongdae? Menyukai–mencintai–_hyung_-nya sendiri?

"Ma-maksudmu.. kau menyukai Minseok_-hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit terbata. Jongdae kembali mengangguk kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di bangku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, _hyung_. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku terlanjur mencintainya, _hyung_," adu Jongdae pada Baekhyun yang notabene paling tua di antara mereka bertiga. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol untuk meminta pendapatnya, namun Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu jalan keluar apa yang tepat untuk Jongdae. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Apa kau yakin itu cinta? Bukan perasaan sayang antar saudara?"

"Rasanya… ketika aku bersama Min-_hyung_, aku merasa nyaman, hatiku rasanya hangat, dan jantungku entah kenapa berdegup lebih cepat. Juga, terkadang jika aku tak bisa menahannya wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya," jelas Jongdae. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jongdae memang mencintai _hyung_-nya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongdae menggeleng.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Minseok-_hyung_? Adanya aku pasti akan dibencinya," ucap Jongdae. "Lagi pula setidaknya aku masih bisa dekat dengan Minseok_-hyung_."

"Tapi itu akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, _hyung_," ucap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang memandang Jongdae sayu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan lebih tersiksa lagi jika Minseok-_hyung_ menjauhiku dan tak menghiraukanku sama sekali," balas Jongdae. "Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, Chanyeol-_ah_."

Chanyeol memilih diam bersama Baekhyun. Mereka juga tahu, menyakitkan memang jika menyembunyikan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai. Tapi lebih menyakitkan ketika kau dibenci karena perasaanmu itu. Ia akan menganggapmu makhluk yang tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini dan membuatmu berpikir "meninggalkannya" adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Meninggalkan dalam arti… _mati_.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, Chanyeol-_ah_, aku pulang dulu ya? Terima kasih sudah bersedia mendengarkan masalahku, _annyeong_," Jongdae mengambil tasnya yang tersampir di kursi miliknya, kemudian berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu dalam diam.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

Jongdae memasuki rumahnya, melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang tersedia di serambi. Mengecek keadaan rumah yang terlihat sepi ketika ia masuk. Mungkinkah keluarganya sedang pergi?

"_Eomma, appa, _Min-_hyung_?"

Ia menelusuri koridor rumahnya hingga melihat sebuah siluet di dapur. Terlingkupi rasa penasaran, ia menuju ke dapur. Sosok dari siluet itu semakin terlihat jelas.

"Min-_hyung_?" panggilnya. Sosok itu menoleh.

"_Ah.. _Jongdae-_ah_, selamat datang. Kapan kau pulang?" tanya sosok itu, Minseok. Ia memegang spatula di tangannya. _Ooh_.. Ia sedang memasak rupanya, pantas saja tidak tahu kalau Jongdae sudah datang.

"_Umm.. _Beberapa menit yang lalu. _Hyung_ sedang apa?" tanya Jongdae kemudian mendekati Minseok yang kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Memasak? _Eomma _dan _appa_ sedang pergi, mungkin baru pulang besok," jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jongdae mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya, _hyung_."

"_Ne_, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. _Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya," ujar Minseok saat Jongdae mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak? _Mianhae_, _hyung_ tidak terlalu pandai mema–"

"_Gwaenchana_, ini enak kok _hyung_."

Minseok seketika terdiam setelah Jongdae memutus ucapannya. Ia bersyukur jika _dongsaeng_-nya itu menyukai masakannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jongdae yang dengan lahap memakannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai letakkan saja, biar _hyung_ yang membereskan, _arasseo_?"

"_Hn_…."

Jongdae masih melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sedangkan Minseok yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan makanannya hanya menunggu Jongdae hingga selesai. Sesekali ia melirik Jongdae yang makan dengan lahap.

_'Syukurlah, kalau begini aku bisa jadi ist- _Aissh.. _Apa yang kupikirkan?'_ Minseok mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya pelan atas pikiran bodohnya. Mana mungkin ia jadi "istri" _dongsaeng_-nya? Ingat Kim Minseok, dia itu _dongsaeng_-mu dan kau itu _hyung_-nya, kalian tak mungkin bisa bersama, batinnya berulang-ulang.

"Minseok_ babo, babo_," gumamnya pelan agar Jongdae tak mendengarnya. Namun, pada dasarnya Jongdae memiliki penglihatan yang bisa dibilang sangat baik, ia tak bisa tak memperhatikan tingkah _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Hyung.. Wae_?" tanyanya setelah menelan makanannya. Minseok segera menoleh ke arah Jongdae, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo, cepat habiskan," elak Minseok dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Jongdae sebenarnya sedikit curiga, tapi biarlah ia bisa tanya nanti saja.

::

"Aku sudah selesai _hyung_," ujar Jongdae seraya meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring. Minseok yang tahu hal itu segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat, biar _hyung_ yang membereskannya."

"Mau kubantu, _hyung_?" tawar Jongdae yang melihat Minseok mulai menumpuk piring dan mangkuk yang ada di meja makan.

"_Gwaenchana_, kau istirahat saja," perintah Minseok yang setelah selesai menumpuk peralatan makan itu segera mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Jongdae hanya diam melihat setiap perbuatan Minseok.

Jongdae beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju dapur tempat Minseok saat ini berada. Jongdae mengawasi Minseok yang dengan telaten mencuci piring-piring itu. Sejak dulu Minseok memang orang yang sangat rapi dan menyukai kebersihan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Minseok yang masih mengerjakan tugas rutinnya itu.

"_Hyung_… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Jongdae setelah ia berhenti di dekat Minseok. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongdae, Minseok menjawab.

"Ya? Ada apa? Sebaiknya kita bicara setelah _hyung_ membereskan ini semua, oke Jongdae-_ah_?"

"Tapi _hyung–_" Baru saja Jongdae ingin protes, ia diinterupsi oleh Minseok.

"_Jebal_, Jongdae-_ah…._"

Mendengar perintah Minseok yang terkesan memohon itu memaksa Jongdae untuk tak bisa membalasnya. Namun Jongdae tak bisa menahannya lagi, katakan perasaannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Jika pada akhirnya Minseok malah membencinya, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena semakin ia menyembunyikan perasaannya, semakin ia tak sanggup memikul penderitaan akibat cintanya.

Biarkan _hyung_-nya membencinya. Walau itu akan sangat menyiksa.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku!" seru Jongdae sembari menggenggam tangan Minseok.

_Praang!_

Minseok yang terkejut atas tindakan Jongdae, melepaskan piring yang tengah dicucinya. Ia menoleh, pandangan matanya tajam menusuk. Protes atas kelakuan Jongdae padanya. Namun dalam sekejap ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibirnya. Tak ayal ia membelalakkan matanya mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Jongdae menciumnya!

"_Mmph..! _J-Jong.._hmph!_"

Minseok berusaha melepaskan ciuman Jongdae. Meronta agar Jongdae mau melepaskannya. Namun Jongdae terus memperdalam ciumannya, melumat bibir itu seakan ia tak bisa hidup jika ia melepaskannya begitu saja. Mencoba membuka bibir Minseok agar lidahnya bisa mengakses mulut Minseok. Minseok yang tahu akan maksud _dongsaeng_-nya, menggigit bibir Jongdae yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat dirinya terbebas dari ciuman itu.

Jongdae terengah-engah seraya mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia melihat _hyung_-nya yang sedang mengumpulkan oksigen untuk bernapas, bibirnya membengkak akibat ciuman Jongdae tadi. Wajahnya memerah.

Tapi Jongdae tak peduli. Bukannya sudah ia putuskan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia terlalu mencintai Minseok hingga ia meninggalkan akal sehatnya.

Katakan ia egois. Tak punya perasaan. Tapi jika ia tak punya perasaan, lalu sakit dan perih yang ada dihatinya itu apa? Dan hangat yang menyelimutinya ketika ia bersama orang yang ia sayangi itu apa?

Ia punya. Hanya saja biarkan kali ini saja egonya yang menguasai. Kali ini saja.

Meski ini yang terakhir.

"Jo-Jongdae-_ah_.. A-apa yang kau.. laku-kan..?" tanya Minseok sedikit terengah, ia masih mengatur napasnya agar kembali seperti semula. "Aku bertanya padamu… Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongdae!" tuntutnya pada Jongdae yang juga masih terengah. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_," lirih Jongdae. "Aku mencintaimu… _JEONGMAL_ _SARANGHAE YO _KIM MINSEOK!"

Minseok tercekat mendengar pernyataan cinta _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia menutup mulutnya, tak percaya jika _dongsaeng_-nya menyimpan rasa suka–_ani_, cinta padanya. Matanya memanas, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"Kau boleh membenciku karena ini _hyung_. Benci saja _dongsaeng_-mu ini," ucap Jongdae yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Takut untuk menatap wajah Minseok yang ia yakini sedang memandangnya saat ini.

"Jongdae-_ah_… Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Minseok, mau tak mau Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Minseok. Ia kaget melihat Minseok yang dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"_Hyung_…."

"_Jebal… _Tinggalkan aku sendiri," pinta Minseok yang keadaannya terlihat semakin memilukan di mata Jongdae. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan Minseok. Ia menengok ke arah Minseok ketika sudah sampai di ambang pintu dapur, dan segera berbalik pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"_Kkh_.._ Wae_..?"

Minseok memukul pelan meja dapur di dekatnya. Tangannnya mengepal erat. Berkali-kali ia memukul meja itu hingga tangannya memerah. Badannya merosot, kakinya seakan tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggumamkan kata "Kenapa?" berulang kali. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Namun percuma, cairan bening itu akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya. Sekarang ia bukan Kim Minseok, _namja _kuat ahli Taekwondo, tapi seorang _namja_ lemah yang tengah menangis meratapi kenyataan.

"_Wae_ Jongdae-_ah_? Kenapa kau mencintai orang sepertiku? _Hyung_-mu sendiri?" lirih Minseok pilu. "Dan bodohnya aku yang juga menyimpan rasa cinta padamu…."

Minseok menyesal. Tak seharusnya ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada _dongsaeng_-nya. Karena ia sadar, bagaimanapun usahanya untuk bersama dengan Jongdae, mereka yang saudara sedarah tak akan bisa bersatu. Dan ia sadar, perbuatannya adalah kesalahan besar yang tak akan bisa dimaafkan.

"_Mianhae _Jongdae-_ah_.. _Jeongmal mianhae_…."

**_..::To Be Continue::.._**

_**Author's Note:**_

Err.. Ini FF pertama yang saya publish di FFn.. ^^

Maaf kalo ada typo yang berkeliaran di sini dan pairing yang saya pakai tidak sesuai selera readers semua.. *emang makanan?*

Umm.. Lastly, mind to give me a Review?

Thank you so much.. ^^ #ojigi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Am I Wrong to Love You?**_

_(Part 2 - End)_

_By:: Anita Lee Del Vongola_

_Rate:: T_

_Genre:: Romance, Angst *I don't think this story can be called Angst*_

_Warning:: Shounen-ai (Boys Love), AU, OOC, Incest, Genderswitch, Misstypo(s), __Chara Death__._

_Pairing:: ChenMin (JongMin) slight YeFem!Wook and EXO pairings_

_Disclaimer:: I don't own them._

* * *

**Review's reply:**

**StringKyu893-ssi: **Ini sudah dilanjut~ :) Gomawo atas review-nya..

**putriii-ssi: **Humm.. Gimana ya? Semuanya bakal terjawab di last chap ini.. Btw, gomawo review-nya~ :)

**ajib4ff-ssi: **Minhae kalo genre-nya Angst, lain kali nggak bikin yang Angst deh.. (especially ChenMin). Gomawo review-nya~ :)

**Akita Fisayu-ssi**: Ini udah update~ Eh.. Mianhae kalo kali ini saya menyiksa our cutest couple in EXO.. T_T. Tapi lain kali nggak deh.. Gomawo atas review-nya~ :)

Then, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review dan membaca chap sebelumnya~ :)

Saya sangat berterimakasih sekali~ #bow

Now, let's continue the story~ :)

* * *

"_Eomma, appa, _aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

Minseok kini sedang makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan tidak lupa juga Jongdae. Tapi sejak kemarin malam setelah kejadian "itu", Jongdae memilih diam tidak menggubris Minseok. Ia bahkan menghindari Minseok meskipun _hyung_-nya itu telah berusaha mendekatinya serta menganggap kejadian "itu" hanya angin lalu. Namun tidak untuk Kim Jongdae.

"_Ne_, kau mau minta apa Minnie-_chagi_?" tanya _eomma_ Minseok, atau bisa dipanggil Ryeowook jika ingin tahu namanya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin tinggal di _flat_, _eomma_," jawab Minseok. Ryeowook dan suaminya, Yesung terdiam, Jongdae yang sejak kemarin tidak menganggap Minseok pun ikut teralihkan perhatiannya. _Hyung_-nya ingin tinggal sendirian?

"_Wae_ Minseok? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tinggal di _flat_?" tanya Yesung kemudian.

"Aku ingin hidup mandiri, _appa_. Dan selama itu aku akan mencari penghasilan sendiri," terang Minseok. Yesung mengangguk mengerti, tapi tidak bagi Ryeowook.

"Tapi _chagi_, _eomma_ khawatir padamu. Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama kami saja?" pinta Ryeowook pada putra sulungnya itu yang dibalas gelengan dari Minseok.

"Tidak _eomma_, aku sudah dewasa. Aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri, itu saja. Jika kuliahku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali. _Eomma_ juga bisa mengunjungiku sesekali _kan_?" rajuk Minseok pada Ryeowook yang tak rela jika harus berpisah sementara dengan putranya.

"Tapi _chagi_–"

"Sudahlah Wookie, sudah waktunya Minseok untuk mandiri. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri, dan kita yang mendukungnya," nasehat Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk, meski agak tak rela dengan keputusan Yesung yang juga mendukung Minseok.

"Baiklah..Jika kau butuh sesuatu, _eomma_ akan segera mengirimnya, _arasseo_ Minnie-_chagi_?"

"_Ne_, _eomma_."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau diam saja Jongie-_chagi_?" Ryeowook yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongdae segera bertanya. Jongdae hanya menggeleng.

"_Gwaenchana_ _eomma_, mungkin Jongdae sedang banyak pikiran. Ya _kan_, Jongdae-_ah_?" ucap Minseok meminta persetujuan. Jongdae melirik sedikit ke arah Minseok.

"_Hn_.."

Ryeowook merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongdae, ia berbisik kepada Minseok.

"_Chagi_.. Apa Jongie sedang ada masalah? Kalian bertengkar?" Minseok agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat ia mengelak.

"_Ani eomma_. Mungkin Jongdae kelelahan, kami tidak bertengkar kok."

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya lega. "_Eomma_ kira kalian sedang bertengkar karena suatu hal. Kami _kan_ kemarin sedang pergi, jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Minseok terdiam. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Jongdae. Namun semua itu sudah dikatakannya kepada _eomma_-nya, dan ia tak bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali. Itu semua demi kedua orang tuanya dan Jongdae.

Ya, demi mereka.

* * *

_Namja _bermata elang itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi. Ia tak bergerak dari posisinya yang tengah bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kamar seseorang yang ditunggunya. Sekali-kali ia menengok ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tempat ia berada dengan lantai satu rumahnya. Untuk melihat apakah sosok yang ditunggunya itu sudah kembali atau belum.

_Tap.. Tap.._

Ia mendengarnya. Mungkin saja "dia" sudah kembali. Segera ia menoleh menunggu sosok itu tampak dari balik tangga. Dan benar saja, "dia" sosok yang ia tunggu. Mimik serius tergambar di wajahnya, ia harus membicarakan hal penting yang menghantuinya sedari tadi.

Sosok itu semakin mendekati _namja_ mata elang tadi. Terang saja, ia ingin pergi ke kamarnya. Tanpa melirik ke arah _namja_ yang menunggunya, dengan cuek–atau mungkin cuma berlagak–ia melewati _namja _itu. Merasa tak dianggap, _namja _itu menangkap tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Mata mereka bertemu sebentar, namun sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu melengos mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tak mau menatap sorot tajam dari _namja _itu.

_Brak_!

"Kim Jongdae, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, _huh_?"

"Aku ingin kau menatap mataku Kim Minseok. Jangan mengacuhkanku."

Jongdae menatap intens mata Minseok yang teralihkan karena pukulan Jongdae yang disarangkannya di tembok tepat di arah di mana ia menoleh untuk menghindari sorotan mata Jongdae. Minseok menyeringai meremehkan, ia mendengus kecil.

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu? Bukannya kau yang mengacuhkanku, _hm_? Sejak kemarin, bahkan ketika aku mengajakmu bicara seperti biasa. Apa kau tidak sadar, Jongdae-_ah_?"

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya. _Hyung_-nya memang benar, tapi…

"Kupikir _hyung_ memang benar, tapi apa-apaan soal tinggal di _flat_ itu, _hn_? Kau mau lari dari kenyataan _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae yang lebih merupakan olokan bagi Minseok. Minseok kembali menoleh untuk menghindari tatapan Jongdae, namun suara "_Brak_!" kembali terdengar di lorong yang sepi itu.

"Jangan. Menghindar. Tatap. Aku. _Hyung_," ucap Jongdae penuh penekanan dan intimidasi. Minseok tak kuasa untuk kembali menghindar, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ke mana perginya kemampuan Taekwondo-nya saat ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Jongdae-_ah_? Membencimu? Menghindarimu? Akan kulakukan, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di _flat_," jelas Minseok santai. Jongdae mempererat cengkeramannya di tangan Minseok. Minseok meringis, merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya.

"_Ukh.. _Lepaskan aku, Jongdae," perintah Minseok sambil menahan sakit. Seakan tak mendengarnya, Jongdae semakin menguatkan cengkeraman itu. Ringisan Minseok menjadi rintihan kecil.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu _hyung_? Kenapa?!" seru Jongdae tak puas atas jawaban Minseok.

"_Arrgh.. _Bukannya.. _Uukh.. _Aku sudah menjelaskannya, _kkh.. _padamu?"

Lama-kelamaan Minseok merasa tangannya mati rasa, dan mungkin setelah Jongdae melepaskan genggamannya akan terdapat bekas ungu kehitaman di sana. Menunjukkan betapa kuat dan eratnya Jongdae mencengkeram tangannya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, _hyung_." Jongdae melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Minseok. Minseok bersyukur dalam hatinya karena _dongsaeng_-nya itu segera melepaskan tangannya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Pingsan? Mungkin.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_."

Jongdae beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Tak sekali pun dia menengok ke arah Minseok yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

_Blam._

Pintu kamar Jongdae tertutup. Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, ia bersandar di tembok. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bukan karena akibat dari perbuatan Jongdae tadi, tapi lebih karena ucapan Jongdae yang menyerah untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Kau sungguh sudah menyerah?"

Minseok melihat kedua tangannya yang mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda melebam itu. Sakit memang, tapi tak sesakit rasa yang menghujam jantungnya sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal_, _Jongdae-_ah_…."

* * *

Xi Luhan, _namja _Cina manis yang merupakan teman baik Minseok merasakan ada yang salah dengan teman baiknya itu. Ia sedang bersama dengan Minseok dan juga _namjachingu_-nya yang bernama Oh Sehun yang tengah menyesap _Bubble Tea_ yang tadi dibelinya bersama dengan dua orang yang jarak umurnya terpisah empat tahun darinya itu. Ia terus meminum minuman favoritnya dengan cuek, Luhan menyodok tulang rusuk Sehun. Akibatnya, _namja_ kelas 1 SMA itu menyemburkan sedikit _Bubble Tea _itu dari mulutnya.

"Hannie-_hyung_ kenapa sih? Aku _kan_ sedang minum," rengek Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang mengedipkan matanya sambil memberi isyarat agar Sehun melihat Minseok yang sepertinya sedang depresi berat.

"Minseok-_hyung_ kenapa?" tanyanya berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu. Sehun yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa kembali meminum _Bubble Tea _miliknya, sedang Luhan menghembuskan napas pasrah melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Inilah risiko jika kau mempunyai kekasih yang lebih muda darimu, kau harus tahan dengan kelakuan _childish_ yang dimilikinya.

"Minseok, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak suka _Bubble Tea-_nya?" tanya Luhan yang tak tahan dengan sikap Minseok. Minseok tersadar dan segera memasang senyumnya.

"_Ani_, aku suka kok Luhan-_ah_. Hanya sedikit bingung karena sejak aku tinggal di _flat_ aku belum menemukan pekerjaan untukku," jelas Minseok. Luhan terlihat berpikir keras, ia ingin membantu Minseok yang merupakan teman Korea pertamanya ketika ia kuliah di Korea. Luhan merupakan mahasiswa dari Cina yang sekarang tinggal bersama kerabatnya di Korea.

"Kurasa.. aku bisa memecahkan masalahmu, Minseok."

Minseok menoleh, ada harapan besar di hatinya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan harapan untuk bekerja, dan tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang terus mengiriminya uang sejak ia pindah tiga hari yang lalu. Lagi pula dengan ia mendapatkan pekerjaan, ia akan lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya dan bisa melupakan satu lagi masalah yang selalu menghantuinya sejak ia pindah di _flat_.

"Sepupuku membuka _café_ di dekat sekolah Sehun, apa kau mau mencoba bekerja di sana? Aku akan mengurus semuanya," ucap Luhan. Minseok membulatkan matanya, itu lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah pertolongan baginya.

"_Gomawo _Luhan-_ah_.._ Gomawo_…."

"Hannie-_hyung_, kita beli _Bubble Tea_ lagi ya?" pinta Sehun yang langsung merusak suasana bahagia Minseok. Tidak, ia tidak kembali depresi seperti tadi, tapi lebih ke arah menahan tawa karena _aegyo_ yang dibuat Sehun ketika ingin mengajak Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. Inilah risiko jika kau punya kekasih kelas 1 SMA yang selalu melakukan _aegyo _agar permintaannya dituruti.

* * *

_Namja _bersurai coklat keemasan itu meneliti _namja chubby _di depannya. Kemudian melihat map yang ada di tangannya. Mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika data yang didapatnya sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya.

_Tug_!

"Wu Yi Fan, kalau kau hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti itu bagaimana Minseok bisa mengerti? Kau ini…."

_Namja _bernama Wu Yi Fan itu mengelus pelan kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari saudara sepupunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan. Ya, dia adalah pemilik _café_ yang juga sepupu Luhan.

"_Aish.. _Luhan-_ge_, aku cuma memeriksa data saja. Baiklah Minseok-_ge_, kau diterima bekerja di sini." _Namja _pemilik _café _yang umurnya masih terbilang sangat muda itu–dia bahkan lebih muda dari Luhan–kembali memasang wajah _cool_-nya setelah "dirusak" sesaat oleh Luhan.

"_Xie xie, _Kris~" Luhan memeluk Wu Yi Fan atau panggil saja Kris untuk lebih singkatnya.

"_Gege_, kalau Panda Tao-ku melihat ini dia bisa mengancamku putus, cepat lepaskan. Apa kau juga tak takut kalau pacarmu itu _ngambek_ padamu?" Kris memperingatkan Luhan dengan intonasi datar.

"_Ne, arasseo_.."

Dengan begitu Kris sudah terbebas dari pelukan kakak sepupunya itu. Dia bisa bernapas lega sekarang, karena jika tidak, dibutuhkan hampir seluruh isi toko _Gucci_ agar Tao–_namjachingu_ Kris–bersedia memaafkannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku antar kau ke ruang ganti~" ucap Luhan ceria seraya menyeret Minseok yang baru pertama kali datang ke _café _itu. Minseok hanya pasrah ketika dirinya diseret oleh Luhan.

* * *

"_Zhen de ke ai_~"

Luhan memuji penampilan Minseok. Meski Minseok saat ini memakai pakaian _waiter_, tapi aura _cute _yang dimilikinya tidak hilang, bahkan dia terlihat lebih manis. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Xi Luhan. Atau kau mau kuadukan pada Sehun, _eoh_?" ancam Minseok. Dengan seketika Luhan menggeleng dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Shireo_~! Aku bisa susah kalau dia _ngambek_," ucap Luhan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minseok terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang waktunya bekerja~"

Minseok segera beranjak dari ruang ganti itu, menyusul Luhan yang sejak tadi menunggunya di luar. Luhan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang ada untuk menunggu Sehun pulang. Hal ini bisa disebut kegiatan rutin dua sejoli itu.

Di hari pertamanya itu dia berkenalan dengan seorang _waiter_ yang juga merupakan seorang mahasiswa sepertinya, Kim Joonmyun ketika ia berkenalan dengannya. Menurut Joonmyun ia mempunyai _namjachingu _yang juga bekerja di sana sebagai _chef_, namanya Do Kyungsoo kalau Minseok tidak salah. Sayangnya Kyungsoo masih bersekolah saat Minseok menanyakannya pada Joonmyun, karena berdasarkan informasi dari Joonmyun ada dua orang _chef_ di _café _itu. Lalu chef lain selain Kyungsoo adalah Zhang Yi Xing. Minseok rasa dia adalah salah seorang teman Kris yang membantu usaha _café_ Kris.

::

Minseok sedang merapikan meja _café _ketika dia mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi dari arah pintu. Suara _namja_ yang sedang memanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan "Hannie-_hyung_~" tanpa merasa sungkan pada pengunjung _café _yang lain. Mereka sudah terbiasa mungkin?

Refleks, Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun, sumber suara itu. Dia datang bersama dua orang, yang satu _namja_ berkulit agak _tan_ dan yang satunya _namja _dengan mata yang cukup besar. _Namja _berkulit _slightly_ _tan_ itu mengikuti Sehun, sedangkan _namja _yang satunya segera menuju ruang ganti. Mungkinkah dia Kyungsoo?

Minseok terus memandang Sehun dan temannya yang berjalan ke meja Luhan. Ia merasa _familiar_ dengan seragam yang dipakai Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan temannya itu. Seperti… ia pernah melihatnya.

"Minseok-_hyung_!"

Minseok terkesiap, bukan saatnya ia merenung. Fokus. Ia harus fokus. Ia berjalan ke meja Luhan di mana Sehun sedang mengangkat tangannya. Tak perlu waktu lama, ia sudah berada di meja dekat jendela itu. Meja yang strategis, karena kau bisa melihat jalan dari sana. Itu memudahkan Luhan untuk menunggu Sehun pulang sekolah, karena ia bisa mengawasi setiap pelanggan yang datang dari meja itu.

"_Ne, _Sehun-_ah_, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Minseok ramah.

"_Bubble Tea _dan _Strawberry Cake _dua, dan.. Jongin-_hyung_, kau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun pada pemuda berkulit agak _tan_ itu.

_'Oh.. namanya Jongin,' _batin Minseok mengerti.

"_Chocolate Puding_," jawab Jongin. "Lalu minumnya _Lemon Tea_," lanjutnya. Dengan cekatan Minseok mencatat pesanan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar ya," ucap Minseok seraya berbalik untuk mengantarkan daftar pesanan mereka pada Yi Xing yang bertugas sebagai _chef_. Oh, dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Yang cepat ya, _hyung_!" seru Sehun cukup keras yang langsung dicubit oleh Luhan sehingga terdengar suara "_Aww_!" dari mulutnya. Jongin tak mengindahkan dua orang di sebelahnya dan lebih memilih memainkan _handphone_ miliknya serta terkadang melirik ke arah jendela dapur yang terlihat dari tempatnya.

::

"Yi Xing-_ah_, _Strawberry Cake _dan _Bubble Tea_ dua, lalu _Chocolate Puding _dan _Lemon Tea_ satu!" ucap Minseok ketika ia memasuki dapur.

"Oke, Minseok-_ge_!" balas Yi Xing yang mulai membuatkan pesanan Minseok.

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang lagi yang berpakaian ala _chef _di samping Yi Xing. Merasa perlu berkenalan–walaupun Minseok sudah tahu dia siapa–, Minseok mendekati Kyungsoo dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan. Kyungsoo terkejut karena sentuhan mendadak dari Minseok dan tidak sengaja adonan kue yang sedang dibuatnya terciprat di wajah Minseok.

"_Joesonghamnida_! A-aku tidak bermaksud–"

Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan melihat Minseok, ia sibuk mencari sapu tangan yang biasa dibawanya di kantung celananya. Namun Minseok hanya tersenyum seraya membersihkan adonan kue itu dengan tangannya.

"_Gwaenchana.. _Kau Kyungsoo-_ah_ _kan_?" sapanya ramah. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"_Ne.. Hyung _tahu dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Matanya bertambah lebar saat menatap Minseok.

"_Namjachingu-_mu yang memberitahu," jawab Minseok yang mengakibatkan _blushing_ di pipi Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, aku Kim Minseok. Panggil saja Minseok-_hyung_."

"_N-ne.. _Minseok-_hyung_…."

Minseok tersenyum senang. Namun tiba-tiba hal yang menjadi pikirannya muncul kembali. Ia ingin tahu di mana Sehun bersekolah. Dan kebetulan Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya saat ini satu sekolah dengan Sehun, mengingat seragam mereka yang sama.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun-_ah_? Kulihat tadi kalian datang bersamaan," tanya Minseok.

"_Ne_, kami memang satu sekolah _hyung_, tapi Sehun adalah adik kelasku. Aku sekarang ada di tingkat 2," jawab Kyungsoo. "Memangnya ada apa _hyung_?"

"_Aniya_.. hanya bertanya saja," balas Minseok.

"Kami dulu memang tidak dekat, karena aku kakak kelas dan Sehun adik kelas. Tapi karena Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan-_hyung_ dan sering berkunjung ke sini, kami menjadi dekat. Jongin yang datang bersama kami tadi juga begitu, dia teman satu _club_ _dance _dengan Sehun. Awalnya dia hanya ikut-ikutan mampir bersama Sehun, tapi akhirnya keterusan dan sering datang sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Jongin selalu ke sini.." Kyungsoo memutus penjelasan panjang lebarnya dan melanjutkannya dengan berbisik pada Minseok. "Tapi kurasa dia menyukai Yi Xing-_hyung_," lanjutnya. Minseok membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Minseok memastikan, suaranya dipelankan agar Yi Xing tidak mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak dikatakan saja?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Jongin memang seperti itu _hyung_. Dari luar terlihat _cool_ dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup pemalu," jelas Kyungsoo. Minseok mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal _club_, aku punya _sunbae_ yang suaranya sangat bagus. Aku saja sampai merinding ketika mendengarnya." Kyungsoo memulai lagi ceritanya tentang kegiatannya di sekolah. Lebih baik mendengar cerita Kyungsoo daripada harus menunggu Yi Xing tanpa melakukan apa-apa, pikir Minseok.

"Sayangnya sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang untuk latihan, kata Baekhyun-_sunbae_ sih sedang ada masalah," cerita Kyungsoo.

_'Baekhyun? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.'_

"Lalu Kyungsoo-_ah_, siapa nama _sunbae_-mu itu?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Dengan jelas Kyungsoo menjawab, "Kim… Jongdae. Ya, Kim Jongdae!"

_Deg_!

Minseok membatu. Ia baru sadar kenapa ia begitu _familiar_ dengan seragam yang dipakai Sehun. Dan kenapa ia merasa ia pernah melewati jalan menuju _café_ ini. Jongdae, _dongsaeng_-nya juga bersekolah di sana!

Minseok terdiam hingga merasakan tepukan di pundaknya oleh Yi Xing. Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir, Yi Xing juga memasang mimik cemas. Minseok segera menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Gwaenchana, Gwaenchana_… Yi Xing-_ah_, apa pesanannya sudah siap?"

Yi Xing menyerahkan nampan yang di atasnya sudah terdapat pesanan Sehun tadi. Minseok menerimanya dan segera pergi mengantarkannya pada Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin. Tak menyadari pandangan khawatir dari dua orang _chef_ yang sempat diperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya olehnya sendiri.

* * *

Kurang lebih sudah sekitar seminggu Minseok bekerja di _café _milik Kris. Selama itu dia belum pernah melihat _dongsaeng_-nya, Jongdae melewati jalan di dekat _café_ juga mampir di _café _itu. Minseok sangat hafal sifat _dongsaeng_-nya yang langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa mampir-mampir, lagi pula jalan menuju rumah mereka tidak lewat _café _ini, jadi Minseok bisa bernapas lega karena tak perlu bertatap muka dengan Jongdae.

Hari ini dia juga bekerja seperti biasa. Mencatat pesanan, mengantarkan, lalu membersihkan meja jika pelanggan sudah pulang. Ia cukup senang bekerja di sana, selain gaji yang diberikan lumayan tinggi, orang-orang yang ada di sana juga ramah. Hanya saja… Ya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah _gay_, Minseok maklum akan hal itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia juga, bahkan dia menyukai _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri. _Aissh.. _Minseok memukul-mukul kepalanya ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Minseok-_hyung_, ada pesanan di meja nomor 7. Aku akan membersihkan piring-piring ini dulu, tolong ya _hyung_."

"Ah, _ne_ Joonmyun-_ah_."

Minseok beranjak dari meja kasir ke meja 7 yang dikatakan Joonmyun tadi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap salah satu sosok dari tiga orang yang duduk di situ. Rambut sehitam _ebony_ itu, mata yang tajam layaknya elang, dan rahang tegasnya. Minseok seakan tak sanggup untuk melangkah lagi. Orang yang paling tak ingin ia lihat kini tepat di depan matanya, memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak. Ini sudah tugasnya, ia harus profesional. Ditujunya meja Jongdae dan sedikit berharap tak ada hal yang buruk setelah ini.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jongdae mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Minseok yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada mereka bertiga. Tak berkata apa-apa, Jongdae hanya memperhatikan _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Orange Jui-_ Minseok-_hyung_?" Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat Minseok yang sudah bersiap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Chanyeol segera mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, ia juga terkejut sama seperti _namjachingu_-nya. _Namja _yang selalu tersenyum itu menyenggol lengan Jongdae serta berbisik agar Jongdae mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Minseok, tapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Jongdae tetap teguh dalam diamnya.

"_Ne_? _Joesonghamnida_, bisa diulangi pesanannya?"

"_Ah.. Ne.. Orange Juice _tiga, itu saja."

"_Aegeseumnida_, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Jongdae menatap punggung _hyung_-nya yang perlahan menjauh. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan Minseok sampai-sampai kurang lebih seminggu ini dia bagaikan mayat hidup. Serasa kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Hanya karena tak adanya seorang Kim Minseok, hidup Kim Jongdae terasa hampa.

"Jongdae-_ah_, apa kau tidak mau berbicara dengan Minseok-_hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun, sesaat setelah sosok Minseok telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Jongdae masih diam.

"Benar _hyung_, kau harus meluruskan semuanya," timpal Chanyeol. Jongdae menatap bosan pintu dapur yang dilewati Minseok tadi.

"Untuk apa aku menjelaskan semuanya kalau dia tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri?" tanya Jongdae kemudian. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling pandang.

_'Mungkinkah sebenarnya Minseok_-hyung_ juga menyukai Jongdae?'_

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_!"

"_Ne_, _gomawo _Joonmyun-_ah_~!"

Pekerjaan Minseok untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Yah.. Tak banyak masalah. Hanya satu, ia harus bertemu Jongdae hari ini. Untung saja Jongdae tak menanyakan apa pun padanya dan segera pulang setelah membayar pesanannya.

Berjalan di trotoar yang sepi sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika pulang dari _café_. Seperti biasa, dia harus naik bus, dan halte bus menuju _flat_-nya cukup jauh. Jadi beginilah dia, berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi meskipun terkadang ada mobil yang melewati jalan itu. Jika sudah malam, seperti inilah keadaannya.

Halte bus yang biasa dijadikannya tempat menunggu sudah terlihat. Uap keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendesah lega.

"Kuharap aku tidak kemalaman dan semoga masih ada bus yang _hmph_–!"

Seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sempit yang ada di dekat lokasinya saat ini. Minseok meronta agar orang itu melepaskan dirinya. Terus meronta. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya setelah ini. Napasnya memburu seiring rontaan yang dibuatnya.

_Brak_!

Minseok merasakan sakit di punggungnya ketika orang tak dikenal itu menghempaskannya ke tembok dan langsung menghimpitnya. Di gang yang gelap itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Orang itu menciumnya!

Merasa tak terima, Minseok mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bisa lepas dari ciuman itu.

_Buagh_!

Minseok meninjunya di rahangnya, membuat orang itu berjalan mundur. Terhuyung-huyung setelah menerima pukulan dari seorang Kim Minseok yang juga ahli bela diri. Ia memegang pipinya yang terkena pukulan itu. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya, terlihat dari sinar bulan yang menerpa sebagian wajahnya.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Dasar breng–"

Minseok membeku di tempat, tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika sosok itu maju ke arahnya dan sinar bulan semakin memperjelas siapa gerangan orang yang berani berbuat kurang ajar padanya. Dengan seringaian yang masih tersungging di bibirnya, dan setitik darah di bibir yang tercipta dari pukulan Minseok ia berjalan ke arah Minseok.

"_Annyeong hyung_. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," sapa orang itu.

"J-Jongdae? Ba-bagaimana kau–?" Minseok tergagap melihat Jongdae yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Badannya gemetar. Takut?

"Aku ingin kau jujur _hyung_."

Jongdae menginterupsi Minseok seraya menumpukan kedua tangannya di tembok dekat kepala Minseok. Minseok merasa benar-benar terintimidasi sekarang. Ia tak bisa melawan sosok Jongdae saat ini.

"Ju-jujur tentang a-pa?" Bibir Minseok sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Tentang perasaanmu padaku," desah Jongdae lalu mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Minseok. Minseok merasakan rambut Jongdae menggelitik kulit lehernya yang putih. Membuatnya harus menggigit bibirnya karena sentuhan dari Jongdae.

"_Hyung_.. Kau juga mencintaiku _kan_?" bisik Jongdae. Minseok semakin tak nyaman dengan kondisinya. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongdae. Tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah.

"Tidak… AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!"

Minseok mendorong Jongdae dan segera berlari secara membabi buta. Tak menghiraukan Jongdae yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia benci berlari. Ia benci lari dari perasaannya. Ia benci lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jongdae.

Ia benci.

"MINSEOK-_HYUNG_!"

_Ckiit…! BRAK!_

Minseok berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat asal suara yang didengarnya. Di sana, Jongdae, _dongsaeng_-nya. Tergeletak di pinggir jalan bersimbah darah tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Tabrak lari.

"JONGDAE-_AH_!"

Berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju _namja_ yang paling dicintainya. Membawanya ke dalam pangkuan dan mengusap darah yang menutupi wajah tampan _namja _itu. Menangis tersedu atas kesalahannya. Meratap dalam keheningan malam.

Inikah akhir dari kisah cinta kalian?

* * *

"Jongie-_chagi_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Ryeowook bersama dengan suaminya mengunjungi sang putra yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah sekitar dua minggu ia menjalani rawat inap. Koma yang diakibatkan kecelakaan yang menimpanya membuatnya harus menutup mata sementara selama seminggu lebih, dan baru dua hari yang lalu ia siuman.

"_Ne eomma_. Kurasa keadaanku sudah cukup membaik," jawab Jongdae dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Istirahat yang cukup, kesehatanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih, ingat itu," wanti Yesung, sang _appa_ pada Jongdae.

"Oke _appa_!" ucap Jongdae sembari melebarkan senyumannya hingga gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Minseok-_hyung_ kenapa belum menjengukku? Apa dia sedang sibuk _eomma_?"

Ryeowook dan Yesung terdiam atas pertanyaan Jongdae. Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. Mencari penopang agar ia bisa bertahan dari hal yang akan diucapkannya sebentar lagi. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dari tasnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jongdae yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ini apa _eomma_?" tanya Jongdae setelah menerima kertas itu. Ia belum mau membukanya.

"Bacalah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan keluar sebentar," ucap Yesung. Yesung tahu kalau mereka tetap di sini, Ryeowook akan menangis histeris. Oleh karena itu ia segera membawa istrinya keluar dan membiarkan Jongdae sendiri di kamarnya.

* * *

_Jongdae-_ah_…_

_Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak mau jujur akan perasaanku. Maaf sudah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menderita._

_Maafkan aku Jongdae-_ah…

_Aku sudah memaafkan semua perbuatanmu padaku Jongdae-_ah_. Dan aku akan selalu memaafkannya karena aku tak mungkin bisa membencimu. Aku tidak akan bisa meski kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya. Tidak bisa._

_Jongdae-_ah_, kau memintaku untuk tidak berbohong lagi tentang perasaanku 'kan?_

_Karena itu aku ingin jujur padamu._

Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae yo, _Kim Jongdae_…

_Aku memang bodoh karena tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Padahal aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sungguh bodoh ya?_

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa meskipun ada pembatas yang memisahkan kau dan aku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Jongdae-_ah.

Saranghae, yeongwonhi…

_Kim Minseok._

* * *

_Tes.. Tes.._

Air mata jatuh membasahi kertas yang dipegang oleh Jongdae. Ia tahu, ia tahu jika _hyung_-nya juga mencintainya. Tapi caranya salah. Tak seharusnya ia memaksa Minseok seperti waktu itu. Seandainya ia bisa bersabar sedikit lagi, mungkin perasaannya bisa terbalaskan. Dan mereka berdua tak perlu menderita.

Tak perlu menderita karena cinta.

* * *

"Jongie-_chagi_.. Apa kau tak mau istirahat dulu? Kau _kan_ bisa memainkan pianonya nanti."

"_Aniya eomma_. Aku ingin main sekarang." Jongdae merajuk pada _eomma_-nya yang cuma menghela napas.

"_Arasseo_.. Tapi kau harus segera istirahat, kau _kan_ baru keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap Ryeowook kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri.

Jongdae memandang piano putih hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Piano pemberian seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Meski tak lagi ada di sampingnya.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu, Min-_hyung_. _My angel_…"

* * *

_As your guardian, I will block the stiff wind_

_Even though people turn their backs to you_

_If I could become the person who can wipe your tears on a tiring day_

_It will be paradise_

_…_

_Even though I lost my everlasting life_

_You are my eternity_

* * *

**Omake:**

_"Jangan lakukan itu Minnie-_chagi_. _Jebal_… _Eomma _mohon padamu."_

_"Tidak _eomma_, ini hal yang harus kulakukan. Jika tidak, Jongdae tak akan selamat."_

_"Tapi hal ini juga membahayakan nyawamu, _chagi_. Kau tidak perlu mendonorkan darahmu, biarkan _eomma_ yang melakukannya."_

_"_Ani_.. Aku yang menyebabkan Jongdae jadi seperti ini _eomma_. Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."_

_"Tetapi tidak dengan mendonorkan seluruh darahmu! _Eomma_ tak akan membiarkan–"_

_"_Eomma_, aku titip surat ini. Tolong berikan pada Jongdae, ya? Aku menyayangimu _eomma_…."_

_"Tunggu… _Andwae_… Kim Minseok!"_

**…::: FIN :::…**

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sad end_...

Jeongmal mianhae untuk yang nggak mau ending FF ini jadi sad end.. TAT #deepbow

Sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah saya publish di FB dan WP saya, jadi kalau readers pernah merasa membacanya di suatu tempat.. Ya, FF itu buatan saya.. :)

FF ini ada sekuelnya, tenang saja.. :)

Hanya, sebelum saya publish sekuel-nya, harus melalui satu side story yang menghubungkan FF ini dan sekuelnya. Tetapi, mungkin couple yang saya buat di side story itu adalah couple yang sangat jarang dilirik.. :(

Umm.. Bagaimana? Apakah saya harus lanjut ke sekuelnya? Tetapi harus publish side story-nya. Atau readers bisa mengunjungi WP atau FB saya untuk membacanya?

Well.. Cukup sekian dan terima kasih..

And.. mind to give me a Review?


End file.
